iDream
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: What happend when Freddie likes Sam and she dreams about him? Seddie!


I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics and I'd be putting more seddie in the actual show. But, sense I don't here ya go, I know it's short I could have made it A LOT longer but I felt like ending it where I did because if I did it the long way it would have taken like 5 more pages to get to the next cute ending, so I stopped at the second one that I could think of.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were sitting on Carly's couch watching TV. Freddie looked over to see Sam resting her head on his shoulder, it made him think of the last time that Sam done that. It was when they were watching dance videos late at night and Sam had fallen asleep, he thought about how he had made her get off of him, but now he just stared at her. He liked how she looked, so peaceful, like she was having a pleasant dream. "_Probably about ham,"_ he thought. He continued to stare at her until Carly asked "What are you looking at?"

"Oh a, nothing just staring off into space I guess," he replied quickly taking his eyes off Sam and looking back at the TV.

"Really, looked like you were watching Sam sleep."

"Why in the world would I do that?'

"Cuz you like her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I do not," he said in a hushed voice so he wouldn't wake Sam.

"If you don't then why are you trying so hard not to wake her."

"I'm not trying not to wake her, it's just late and I don't wanna wake um... Spencer," He said quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Sure," Carly said as she stood up walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"If you want to know you could always stand up and come see."

"I would but um... I wouldn't want the couch to get cold."

"What does it matter if the couch is cold?" She asked knowing that is was just an excuse.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't like sitting on cold furniture," He said cleverly.

"Right," She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yep," he said looking at Sam again.

"So are you going to come in here or just continue looking at Sam?" She said trying to get him to admit that he didn't want to wake Sam.

"She looks so beautiful," he muttered, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"What, when you talk it needs to be audible to those of us who aren't 'keeping the couch warm'," She remarked.

"Huh, oh sorry I was just... a."

"Staring at Sam again," She interrupted.

"Uh... ya that," He let slip out.

"HA, so you admit it, you were staring at her."

"Fine, I admit I was but only because she's on my shoulder."

"Right," She replied once again in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh huh," He said no longer paying any attention to the conversation, all of is attention was now directed at Sam, he was trying to decide if he should try to prove Carly wrong or just admit that he in fact was and still is staring at Sam.

"So you just gonna sit there in ahh of Sam?"

"Uh... yeah sure," He said not having any idea what he was agreeing to.

"Okay you can do that, or we could go upstairs and make-out," Carly said jokingly.

"Cool, you enjoy your self with that."

"Wait, WHAT," he said suddenly registering what she had just said.

"Wow it took you that long to realize what I said, you must really like her," She said half joking.

"Okay, okay you caught me," He replied, seeing no point in lying further, and there was no coming back from what he had just said.

"That's it you just give up and admit it, no trying to convince me that you doing some ridiculous thing?" She said shocked.

"Yeah, I give up, there's no point in continuing that whole charade. Besides, I should go home before my mom starts pounding on the and asking 'what's going on in here, why are you still not home'."

"True, it's weird when she does that. You wanna wake up Sam or should I?" She asked while walking out of the kitchen.

"I got it," He said while shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, Sam... I mean, GET OFF OF ME," He said still trying to hide his feelings for her.

"Hmm, Freddie? Is that you?" Sam said as she woke up.

"Um... yeah."

"Then get out, I need to talk to Carly," She said while pointing at the door.

"Okay, I'm leaving," he said while standing up and walking out the door.

"What's up,"Carly asked.

"I just had the oddest dream."

"About what?"

"Freddie," Sam said in a strange voice.

"What about him?"

"We were... dating."

"You... dating,,, Freddie," she said before she sat down next to Sam.

"Yeah, and I... I... I liked it," she said hesitantly.

"So, do you like him?"

NO, IT WAS JUST A DREAM IT MEANT NOTHING, I'M FULL OF HATE FOR THE BOY," Sam said angrily

"Okay, okay calm down it was just a question."

"As long as you don't think that there is any fact to it."

"Well...," Carly said leaving her sentence unfinished.

"You think I like him, don't you."

"Well, yeah generally a girl picks on a guy because she likes him, not because she hates him."

"And you point is?"

"Why would you spend so much time and effort doing mean things to him if you hate him. If you hated him you would avoid him, not spend so much time with him."

"If you think that then I'm out of here," Sam said before walking to the kitchen to grab some food.

"I'm taking this," she said before she walked out the door.

As soon as Sam walked out the door Freddie opened his.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. You never yell at Carly, why did you do that?"

"None of you business," she said as she turned around and started to leave.

"Wait, I need to talk to you," he said while grabbing her arm.

"I'm not in the mood,"she said as she ripped his hand off of her, then walked off.

(The next day at school)

Sam walked over to her locker where Carly was standing waiting for her.

"What was with you last night?" Carly asked impatiently.

"What do you mean?" Sam replied obviously knowing what she was talking about.

"The storming out of my apartment."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. What was that about we were just talking?"

"I don't know," Sam said as she slammed her locker shut.

"So, do you like him, or not?"

"Didn't I already tell you no," she said as she stormed off.

(A few minuets later)

Freddie walks up to Carly, at her locker.

"Hey, do you know where Sam is?" he asked looking around.

"How should I know every time I try to talk to her she storms off."

"What, why is she mad at you?"

"Well..."

"Well what."

"She had a dream about you two dating, so I asked her is she liked you."

"She did?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's why she wanted you to leave yesterday."

"How did she react when you asked if she liked me?"

"Her exact words were 'no, it was just a dream it meant nothing, I'm full of hate for the boy', but all yelly."

"Oh, so she doesn't like me," he said with the smirk leaving his face.

"She may have said that she doesn't but I don't believe her."

"Why not?"

"Well, think about it. She wouldn't get so defensive if she didn't, and she's constantly harassing,mocking, and picking on you."

"True, but she is Sam it's what she does, and wouldn't you get defensive if you were being asked if you liked the person you hate the most?"

"Yeah I guess I would be defensive if someone asked if I liked Nevel, but she had a dream about you, and know matter what she says dreams mean something."

"I think anyone would act like that if they were being asked it they liked Nevel," he said with a chuckle.

"True, but that's not the point. What are you going to do about Sam?" She said as the bell to go to class rang.

"I sit next to her next class so I can talk to her, and she can't storm off," he said before he walked away.

(In class)

"Hey, Sam," Freddie said as he walked up behind her.

"Hey, dork," she replied.

"I still need to talk to you."

"And, I'm still not in the mood," she said rudely.

"Well, to bad because you can't just storm off in the middle of class."

"No, but I can fake sick."

"Your that desperate not avoid me that you would do that," he said surprised.

"That, and I hate this class."

"Can, you please just talk to me, you don't even know what I want to talk about."

"No, but I have a feeling that it isn't going to be pleasant."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling it has something to do with what Carly keeps asking me."

"It kind of does but mine is the exact opposite, and it's not a question," he said as the teacher walked in the room and started talking.

"Today we are going to continue learning about the Civil War," she said in a monotone.

Freddie passed a note to Sam saying: "We have to talk sometime, you can't avoid me forever."

She Wrote: "Yes, I can you can't make me do anything."

He wrote: "I can always tell you on Icarly."

She wrote: " Wouldn't that be more embarrassing for you than me?"

He wrote : "Yes, but that's how much I need to talk to you."

She wrote: "Whatever."

He wrote: "So will you talk to me?"

She wrote: "Maybe."

He wrote: "Please."

She wrote: "I don't see what could be so important."

He wrote: "Should I just tell you now."

She wrote: "What difference does it make?"

He wrote: "None I guess."

She wrote: "Then spill."

He wrote: "Sam, I like you."

She looked at the note then up at him and kissed him.

"HEY, NOT IN CLASS YOU TWO," The teacher said pointing at them.

"Okay, Sam said grabbing Freddie"s hand and walking out into the hallway.

Once again I know it's short but I think it's cute. I hope you liked it. PLZ REVIEW good or bad I don't care the feedback helps. The more reviews I get the more compelled I feel to write, so if you review I'll write more faster, and if I don't get reviews then I'll think that people don't like my stories and I'll find a different way to spend my time like doing homework, and I don't see how anyone could benefit from that so PLZ REVIEW. And now I'm starting to ramble so I'll shut up now but YOU MUST REVIEW.


End file.
